Loving Feelings
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Kau hadir dengan sejuta pesona. Membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali. Aku merasa hatiku sudah mati sejak saat itu, tapi kehadiranmu memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku. SasuHina lagi dan lagi xD bad story, bad title, bad summary. Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata (again)**

 **Rate: T semi M tapi masih aman tenang saja tak akan ada lemonnya._.**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan keluar dari sifat aslinya di anime Naruto), lebay, ide pasaran, aneh, TYPO nya banyak pasti=_= dan segala kekurangan lain yang menyertai fict ini._.**

 **Tadinya fict ini mau saya dedikasikan untuk event #IndigoRose, tapi tidak jadi karena saya takut rate nya tidak sesuai. memang tidak ada lemonnya, masih dalam batas wajar, hanya saja menurut saya materinya terlalu berat. Ini ide gaje saya yang menurut saya sedikit asdfghjkl._. So, untuk event itu kemungkinan saya akan membuat cerita lain kalau sempat xD**

 **Selamat membaca kalau ada yang baca._.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary: Kau hadir dengan sejuta pesona. Membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali. Aku merasa hatiku sudah mati sejak saat itu, tapi kehadiranmu memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku. SasuHina lagi dan lagi xD bad story, bad title, bad summary. Mind to review?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _Teme_ , kau dapat ini dari si _tante_ lagi?" Naruto mengacungkan sebuah ipod model terbaru milik Sasuke diudara dan menatap benda mungil nan mengkilat itu dengan pandangan berseri. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, sambil memakan irisan tomat yang dibawanya dan memainkan ponsel yang juga keluaran terbaru, tak terlalu serius menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Sugoi... Aku melihat daftar harganya kemarin diinternet, harganya masih setinggi langit. Dan kau mendapatkannya dengan mudah, Sasuke." Kiba tak mau kalah, ia merebut benda mungil berbentuk persegi itu dari tangan Naruto dan mulai menyusupkan _headphone_ ketelinganya.

"Jadi... Si _tante_ itu pacarmu yang keberapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Nampak menimang-nimang sebelum mengacungkan tangannya membentuk angka dua dan nol.

"Dua puluh? _So crazy_ , kau benar-benar mengidap penyakit mother complex, _Temeeeee_." Naruto dan Kiba nampak membelalakan mata tak percaya menatap sahabat mereka yang super tampan itu.

"Kau berlebihan, _Baka_! Bukan aku yang kelainan, mereka saja yang _pedophil_ ," Ucap Sasuke santai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membereskan seragamnya yang nampak sedikit berantakan, kemudian merebut ipod miliknya dari tangan Kiba.

"Kau tak asik, Sasuke. Lagunya kan sedang bagus. Dasar pelit, aku kan hanya pinjam sebentar." Cibir Kiba dengan nada kesal. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

" _Nah nah_ , sekarang kau mau kemana lagi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke menyampirkan ransel dipundaknya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke melahap habis irisan tomat yang ia bawa dan melirik sekilas pada Naruto sebelum ia keluar kelas.

"Tentu saja pulang, Dobe. Aku bosan," Sahut Sasuke sambil melangkah dengan pasti menuju parkiran. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih berdiam diri diruang kelas.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa tampan _Konoha Gakuen_. Hampir 99% perempuan disekolahnya memuja dan mengagumi Sasuke. Rambut dengan potongan aneh yang mencuat kebelakang dan melawan gravitasi bumi milik Sasuke nampak sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Hidung mancung yang terpasang angkuh membuat Sasuke digilai oleh kebanyakan wanita. Iris onyx yang nampak tegas selalu membuat para wanita seakan meleleh jika menatapnya. Bibir tipis merah merekah alaminya dan rahang tegasnya menjadi nilai _plus_ bagi Sasuke. Tubuh tegap dan atletis miliknya tentu saja menambah kesan _perfect_ yang sudah ia punya. Penampilannya yang apa adanya tapi selalu terlihat keren itu membuat hampir semua orang menjadikannya sebagai objek pencerah mata. Kalau dilihat dari kebanyakan perkataan para siswi disekolahnya, yang membuat Sasuke terlihat sempurna adalah tindikan kecil ditelinga kiri dan dibawah bibirnya. Naruto baru sadar, Sasuke memang sangat tampan, pantas saja banyak _tante-tante_ yang mau mengeluarkan banyak uangnya untuk _memelihara_ Sasuke.

 _Plak_

Satu toyoran mendarat mulus dikepala Naruto. Siswa yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke itu pun melirik tajam kearah Kiba yang sedang menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Kau mengamati Sasuke seperti mengamati paha mulus gadis-gadis," Seru Kiba ringan sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya diudara. Naruto melotot tajam kearah Kiba sambil membalas toyoran sahabatnya yang pecinta anjing itu.

"Aku normal, Bodoh!" Hardik Naruto langsung. Langsung saja ia keluar kelas menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" Hinata menatap Hikari –sang Ibu- dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Wajah mungilnya nampak sangat menggemaskan ketika ia cemberut seperti itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ , dengar _Kaa-san_. Sekolah barumu ini bertaraf Internasional _, kok_. Murid-muridnya juga tampan dan cantik semua. Kau pasti menyukai sekolah barumu ini, nak." Bujuk Hikari sambil menatap Hinata dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya. Hinata melirik sebal kearah Ibunya yang masih nampak cantik itu walau usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Dandanan Hikari yang memang _super wah_ itu membuatnya semakin awet muda.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak mau! Aku sudah betah diParis. Lalu kenapa _Kaa-san_ memaksaku pulang ke Jepang dan bersekolah disini?" Gadis cantik itu terlihat marah. Kedua tangan mungilnya terlipat didada, membuatnya semakin lucu saja. Hal itu sontak saja membuat tawa Hikari meledak, anak gadisnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Honey, Kaa-san_ memindahkanmu ke Jepang karena Kaa-san merindukanmu, nak. _Kaa-san_ sudah tidak bisa lagi berjauh-jauhan denganmu. Kalau diParis sana kau lecet bagaimana?" Kata Hikari berlebihan. Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Hinata menghela napas berat sambil melirik sang Ibu.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, _Kaa-san_." Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kasar, ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ibunya ke kamar. Hikari menatap punggung Hinata sambil bersorak menang. Ia mengambil ponselnya disaku, kemudian menekan angka 5, _speed dial_ seseorang yang spesial disebrang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar sambil menghempaskan dirinya kekasur dengan keras. Ia melempar asal ponselnya yang tadi berdering.

 _Apa lagi maunya si tante itu? Memangnya dia pikir aku mau berpacaran dengannya untuk menjadi security begitu? Menjaga putrinya? Apa maksudnya, benar-benar tante-tante menyebalkan_

Sasuke mengerang kesal saat ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar. _Tante-tante_ itu benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Tidak kah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat lelah hari ini? Dengan malas, Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kemudian mandi secepat kilat. Mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos polos berwarna Hitam dengan dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna senada dan celana jeans selutut serta sepatu _sneakers_ yang terpasang sempurna dikedua kakinya.

Sasuke bercermin sebentar. Rambut ravennya yang sudah mulai panjang disisi telinga ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi telinganya. Ia menyisir asal bagian belakang rambutnya. Kemudian menyeringai angkuh. _Perfecto_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Honey,_ nanti akan ada yang mengantarmu untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah. Dia akan satu sekolah dengamu dan dia juga yang akan menjagamu disekolah nanti." Hikari berkata dengan riangnya. Ia menatap tampilan putrinya dengan mata berbinar. Beberapa tahun tinggal diParis ternyata benar-benar membuat putrinya berubah. Hinata bukan lagi gadis kecil polos nan pemalu, Hinata dihadapannya kini adalah gadis belia dengan wajah rupawan, memiliki bola mata yang indah dan perawakan yang tinggi semampai dan sedikit berisi dibeberapa bagian.

" _Who? Your boyfriend again_?" Tanya Hinata malas. Wanita 35 tahun itu mengangguk penuh minat. Hinata menggeleng malas, lau mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Shit_ , Hikari adalah pecinta berondong kelas berat. Dan sialnya, kekasih Hikari selalu saja remaja belia seusia Hinata. Bukankah ini gila?

"Nah itu dia orangnya!" Seru Hikari riang, ia menghampiri pemuda seusia Hinata yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, kemudian menatap sosok _pacar_ Ibunya itu dengan malas. Namun sedetik berikutnya, Hinata nampak membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Sosok berondong yang merangkap jadi kekasih Ibunya itu ternyata... Errr sangat tampan. Hinata masih terbengong-bengong tak percaya menatap pemuda itu. Bagaimana pemuda setampan itu bisa menyukai Ibunya? Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat!

" _Honeeeey_ ," Seruan cempreng sang Ibu membuat Hinata kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia menghirup udara perlahan sebelum menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Hinata langsung memasang tampang _sok cool_ nya dihadapan sepasang manusia yang menurutnya memuakkan itu.

"Jadi, aku harus pergi dengan PA-CAR _Kaa-san_ ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk pemuda disamping Ibunya itu. Hikari mengangguk semangat. " _Baby_ , kenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata, putriku. Kau cukup memanggilnya dengan Hinata saja," Hikari memperkenalkan Hinata dengan lebaynya, kedua lengan Ibunya yang memeluk erat lengan pemuda disampingnya itu membuat Hinata ingin muntah. Pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapan Hinata itu nampak menyeringai tipis melihat wajah lucu Hinata. Seringaian itu terkesan seksi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Hinata. Glek. Hinata menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan dalam hati, pemuda itu menggerutu kesal pada _tante-tante_ genit yang sedang memeluk erat lengannya itu. Andai saja wanita itu tak ada disana, Sasuke ingin sekali menerjang gadis manis dihadapannya. Kemudian menciumi bibirnya dengan rakus sampai gadis itu kehabisan napas. Pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata ada perempuan secantik dan selucu itu didunia ini. Matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat menambah kesan imut bagi sang gadis. Postur tubuh mungil namun berisinya membuat pemuda itu mengerang dalam hati.

"Dan ini... Uchiha Sasuke," Suara cempreng sang _tante_ membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Ia tersenyum tipis sekenanya kepada Hinata yang dibalas dengan gidikan bahu tak perduli dari sang gadis.

"Ya, ya, _whatever_. Mau Sasuke, Sasupyon, Sasunyan, Sasukrim sekalipun aku tak perduli," Hinata menyahut malas. Dalam hati ia ingin menangis, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat kekasih tampan kalau begini caranya? Lelaki tampan yang ia idam-idamkan saja selalu jatuh kedalam pelukan sang Ibu. Hikari mendelikan matanya sebentar kepada Hinata, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hati-hati, _baby_. Hinata itu anaknya sangat manja. Kau harus ekstra sabar dalam menuruti keinginannya nanti. Aku titip Hinata padamu ya, _Baby_." Ucap Hikari sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada bidang Sasuke dengan manja. Hinata memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap sang Ibu yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Oke, Hyuuga Hikari-sama. Kapan aku perginya kalau sedari tadi kau terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas?" Kesabaran Hinata mulai habis. Ia melirik malas kepada sepasang kekasih yang nampak mesra nan menjijikan itu. Hikari memamerkan cengirannya kemudian mengangguk malu.

" _Sorry honey_ , baiklah kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap sang Ibu. Hinata mendengus sebal kemudian tanpa menghiraukan sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah _Pajero Sport_ yang terparkir rapi dipekarangan rumahnya. Itu jelas mobil Sasuke, karena Hinata tahu betul Ibunya tak punya mobil sejenis itu. Dengan kasar ia memasuki mobil Sasuke dan membanting pintunya keras. Membuat Hikari yang saat itu akan mencium Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sesekali melirik Hinata yang duduk manis disampingnya melalui ekor mata. Jemari lentik gadis itu dengan kuku dipolesi wana _baby blue_ nampak menari-nari dengan lincah menyentuh ponsel pintarnya. Tanpa sadar, senyum Sasuke mengembang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau... tidak mendadak gila karena berkencan dengan Ibuku, 'kan?" Tanya Hinata heran. Gadis cantik itu rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Sasuke sempat tersentak kaget, namun detik berikutnya ia mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan mudah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memasang wajah _stoic_ nya kembali.

 _Shit! Ternyata bukan hanya wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Suaranya pun terdengar, errrr..._

"A-aah!" Hinata meringis saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuat kepala Hinata membentur dasbor. Pasalnya tadi Hinata belum sempat memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Oi, kau gila, ya?" Hinata melirik Sasuke garang sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Bukannya menyahut, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, kemudian melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan menuntut. Sebelah tangannya ia letakan ditengkuk Hinata untuk menahan kepala gadis itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap paha Hinata yang hanya menggunakan rok polkadot diatas lutut.

Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke sekuat tenaga namun tak berhasil. Rontaan Hinata terhenti tatkala bibir mungilnya digigit pelan oleh Sasuke. Hinata memekik tertahan sembari membuka mulutnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin melancarkan aksinya.

 _Dreeeeeet_

Ponsel ditas tangan Hinata bergetar membuat Hinata kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia kembali mendorong Sasuke dengan lebih kuat, saat itu tangan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam rok polkadotnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke nyalang, dengan kesadaran penuh ia membereskan barang bawaannya. "Kau benar-benar gila!" Teriaknya, dengan kasar ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan kemudian untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali membanting pintu mobil tak berdosa itu. Sesaat setelahnya, Hinata menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya dan langsung menaiki taksi tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Bukannya mengejar Hinata dan meminta maaf, Sasuke justru tersenyum sendiri didalam mobilnya sambil menatap taksi yang membawa pergi Agni dengan perasaan mendadak melayang. "Bahkan _lipgloss_ nya juga beraroma lime," Gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya sembari mengelap permukaan bibirnya yang masih terasa bekas bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC ya :p ini two shoot kemungkinan kelanjutannya kalau saya ada waktu '-'a

Chapter ini belum apa-apa, konfliknya saya simpan dichap 2 hehe entah bakalan hurt atau engga tapi semoga kalian berkenan untuk membaca dan menanti :3

Oh ya minna, apa saya boleh ya ikutan event #IndigoRose? ._. saya kan newbie dan masih asdfghjkl bgt didunia FFn hehe._.

Mohon bantuan reviewnya ya. Terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview, memfave, memfollow fict saya yang sebelumnya. Jangan bosan untuk mampir, Minna. *-*

Arigatou Gozaimashita, salam hangat

Hyuuga Jishin *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke sesekali melirik Hinata yang duduk manis disampingnya melalui ekor mata. Jemari lentik gadis itu dengan kuku dipolesi wana baby blue nampak menari-nari dengan lincah menyentuh ponsel pintarnya. Tanpa sadar, senyum Sasuke mengembang dengan sendirinya._

" _Kau... tidak mendadak gila karena berkencan dengan Ibuku, 'kan?" Tanya Hinata heran. Gadis cantik itu rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Sasuke sempat tersentak kaget, namun detik berikutnya ia mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan mudah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memasang wajah stoicnya kembali._

 _Shit! Ternyata bukan hanya wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Suaranya pun terdengar, errrr..._

" _A-aah!" Hinata meringis saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuat kepala Hinata membentur dasbor. Pasalnya tadi Hinata belum sempat memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Oi, kau gila, ya?" Hinata melirik Sasuke garang sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Bukannya menyahut, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, kemudian melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan menuntut. Sebelah tangannya ia letakan ditengkuk Hinata untuk menahan kepala gadis itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap paha Hinata yang hanya menggunakan rok polkadot diatas lutut._

 _Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke sekuat tenaga namun tak berhasil. Rontaan Hinata terhenti tatkala bibir mungilnya digigit pelan oleh Sasuke. Hinata memekik tertahan sembari membuka mulutnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin melancarkan aksinya._

 _Dreeeeeet_

 _Ponsel ditas tangan Hinata bergetar membuat Hinata kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia kembali mendorong Sasuke dengan lebih kuat, saat itu tangan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam rok polkadotnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke nyalang, dengan kesadaran penuh ia membereskan barang bawaannya. "Kau benar-benar gila!" Teriaknya, dengan kasar ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan kemudian untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali membanting pintu mobil tak berdosa itu. Sesaat setelahnya, Hinata menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya dan langsung menaiki taksi tersebut tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Bukannya mengejar Hinata dan meminta maaf, Sasuke justru tersenyum sendiri didalam mobilnya sambil menatap taksi yang membawa pergi Hinata dengan perasaan mendadak melayang. "Bahkan lipglossnya juga beraroma lime," Gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya sembari mengelap permukaan bibirnya yang masih terasa bekas bibir Hinata_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tolong dibaca sebelum anda melanjutkan ke chapter 2 dibawah ini agar saya tidak menjelaskan dua kali dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kalian lontarkan._.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **. `**_

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T semi M (bahasan materi terlalu berat menurut saya._.)**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **A/N: Di chap satu saya sempat salah ketik nama Hinata *plak* ini fatal bgt, jadi sekedar pemberitahuan saja, fict ini sebenarnya republish xD saya pernah membuat fict ini dengan chara berbeda dan dengan gaya penulisan yang sangat berbeda. Jadi bagi yang menyadari kesalahan nama tokoh yang saya buat dichap sebelumnya, sebenarnya itu nama tokoh yang saya buat pertama kali. Saya ubah banyak jalan ceritanya jadi mohon dimaafkan untuk kesalahan yang fatal itu ya minna x( dan karena banyak yang meminta fict ini untuk menjadi multi chap, saya memutuskan fict ini tidak akan jadi two shoot, akan saya buat minimal 5 chap sebelum ending, kalau lebih ya berarti itu mood saya sedang bagus xP dengan tetap mempertahankan cerita yang saya buat dengan tokoh sebelumnya, saya akan menambahkan beberapa bagian lagi agar bisa memanjang jadi multi chapter xD selamat membaca…. xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Kau hadir dengan sejuta pesona. Membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali. Aku merasa hatiku sudah mati sejak saat itu, tapi kehadiranmu memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dikelas XI.D _Konoha Gakuen_ nampak hening. Kakashi- _sensei_ yang biasanya datang 30 menit sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir, kini nampak hadir didepan kelas dengan mata melengkung keatas pertanda bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Sensei yang biasanya _tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan_ itu menatap satu persatu muridnya dengan perasaan bahagia, membuat seluruh siswa kelas itu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat _sensei_ mereka itu bahagia.

" _Ohayou, minna-san_." Sapa Kakashi masih dengan mempertahankan wajah tersenyumnya.

" _Ohayou, sensei_."

" _Sensei_ , kenapa _sensei_ sudah datang? _Sensei_ tidak tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan lagi? Atau _sensei_ tidak menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang lagi seperti biasanya?" Celetuk Naruto dengan polosnya. Pertanyaan pemuda penghuni kelas XI.D itu sontak saja mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya, kecuali satu orang siswa yang duduk dipojok belakang. Ia hanya menatap datar guru dan teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa.

"Ah, Uzumaki- _san_ pertanyaan yang bagus. Kebetulan sekali saya hari ini melewati jalan yang berbeda, saya melewati jalan pintas dan tidak menemukan nenek-nenek yang kesusahan menyebrang dijalan pintas itu," Semua siswa dan siswi penghuni kelas tersebut nampak mendelik kearah sensei nyentrik mereka. Jawaban macam apa itu, kalau sudah tahu ada jalan pintas yang terbebas dari nenek-nenek yang akan menyebrang, kenapa Hatake Kakashi yang selalu membawa novel dewasa itu selalu melewati jalan jauh yang menyesatkan? Dasar guru aneh. Suasanya kelas yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi riuh karena bisik-bisik para penghuninya.

"Tenang anak-anak. Kelas kita hari ini akan kedatangan anak baru, jadi saya harapkan kalian mau berteman baik dengannya, ya." Guru bermasker itu menenangkan murid-muridnya yang nampak ribut karena mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Pernyataan kedua sang guru bermasker tentu saja membuat keadaan kelas menjadi hening kembali. Melihat suasana kelas yang kembali hening, Kakashi melengkungkan senyum kembali dan menyuruh murid baru yang ia bawa untuk masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Hyuuga- _san_."

Hinata memasuki kelas XI.D sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut panjang indigonya ia kuncir kesamping kanan rendah yang diberi pemanis berupa pita berwarna merah yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Poninya ia biarkan menutup jidat dan alisnya, serta dibagian atas kepalanya ia beri bandana kecil dengan hiasan kupu-kupu berwarna perak yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut. Kemeja putih dengan lengan berkerut serta kerah yang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna ungu senada dengan warna roknya membuat tampilan Hinata semakin manis saja. Dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan pun nampak mempermanis tampilannya. Seragam sekolah itu entah bagaimana terasa sangat pas ditubuh proposionalnya. Hinata hanya menggunakan kaos kaki putih sebatas betis yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat. Semua siswa siswi penghuni kelas XI.D nampak menganga tak percaya menatap gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka itu berdiri didepan kelas mereka sebagai murid baru termasuk Sasuke yang duduk dipojok belakang yang tadi tampak tak berminat dengan kedatangan murid baru. Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai senang, akhirnya misi nya untuk dekat dengan Hinata membuatnya selangkah lebih maju kalau gadis itu terus berada didekatnya.

" _Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku_ ," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkuk singkat disertai senyum imut yang memukau.

"A-aaaah, senyumnya mengalihkan duniakuuuuu…" Seru Kiba dengan mata berbinar. Pria dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya itu melihat Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan kedua tangan menyatu didada. Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kiba, membuat wajahnya kembali terlihat imut.

"Kyaaaaa, dia manis sekaliiiiii…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau didunia ini ada boneka barbie yang hidup. Kyaaaa cantiknyaaaa,"

Sahutan demi sahutan pujian terdengar dikelas itu. Para siswa nampak menyambut kedatangan murid baru dengan antusias, sedangkan para siswi nampak lesu karena merasa ada saingan berat yang akan mereka dapatkan.

 _Hyuuga, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _WHAAAAAAT_?" Kiba dan Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya sembari menatap Sasuke yang nampak tenang menikmati irisan tomat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sebagai camilan.

"Jadi, si boneka barbie Hinata itu anaknya _tante_ Hikari?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut menganga tak percaya, Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya santai.

" _Shit_! Pantas saja wajahnya sangat cantik seperti itu, ternyata Ibunya pun cantik tingkat Dewa, _man_!" Kiba mengacak surai coklatnya asal sambil membayangkan kecantikan Hinata dan membandingkannya dengan kecantikan Hikari yang memang nampak sebelas dua belas cantiknya.

" _Like mother like daughter. Oh, damn_!" Umpat Naruto keras sambil meninju pelan punggung Sasuke yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Naruto nyengir lima jari menatap pandangan Sasuke yang nampak membunuh itu. "Tapi, _Teme_. Kau tidak menyukai Hinata 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sasuke menyeringai seksi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba kembali membelalakan matanya menatap Sasuke.

" _Oh, shit! Damn_! Kau benar-benar sampah, Sasukeeeee!" Umpat Naruto lagi, kali ini pandangan matanya nampak takjub dengan seringai seksi yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak ia sangka akan ia dapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu tandanya aku bukan _mother complex, right_?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh sambil terus menyeringai. Naruto dan Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Lalu hubunganmu dengan si _tante_ itu bagaimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang diangguki Naruto, benar juga. Tidak mungkinkan Sasuke berpacaran dengan sepasang Ibu dan anak? Terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang pada kalian. Aku tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan _tante-tante_ itu. Mereka saja yang kesepian dan datang padaku. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Ibu-ibu yang punya anak seumuran denganku nantinya. Aku hanya main-main dengan mereka." Sahut Sasuke santai. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sasuke memang merangkap menjadi berondong tampan incaran _tante-tante_ berduit. Hanya saja, dari awal menjalin hubungan, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan kepada para kekasihnya itu bahwa ia tak akan bisa menjalin hubungan serius dengan mereka. Ia tentu saja ingin menjalani hubungan normal layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Lagipula tujuan Sasuke mendekati mereka bukan untuk mendapatkan banyak uang, toh terlahir sebagai penerus Uchiha Corps tidak akan membuatnya mati kehabisan uang. Satu-satunya alasan Sasuke seperti ini adalah…..

" _So_ , jadi kau hanya menjadikan Ibuku sebagai mainan. Begitu?" Seruan sebuah suara lembut yang familiar ditelinga mereka dari arah belakang membuat ketiga lelaki tampan itu membalikan badannya dan membeku mendapati Hinata berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan alis berkerut dan bersidekap. Sasuke tersadar dan langsung menghampiri Hinata untuk meraih lengan mungilnya yang langsung ditepis Hinata dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Hinata. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Seru Sasuke cepat. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke datar, "Aku tidak perduli apapun yang akan kau katakan. Aku juga tidak perduli bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ibuku. Hanya saja, kalau kau sampai menyakiti Ibuku dan membuatnya menangis, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu. Dan aku akan membencimu selamanya—"

"Dan yah… Sepertinya kita harus jaga jarak mulai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin berdekatan denganmu," Lanjutnya cepat dan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang masih nampak membeku.

" _Shit_! Aku tidak akan bisa berjauhan dengan gadis itu! Sialan!" Sasuke mengacak surai ravennya frustasi setelah punggung Hinata menghilang dikoridor. Naruto dan Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa meringis pelan menatap sahabat mereka itu. Merasa prihatin, karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada perempuan manapun kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang sangat berarti untuk Sasuke. Satu orang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Dan ketika Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya kepada seorang gadis, gadis itu justru adalah anak dari _tante_ yang ia kencani. Dan sekarang Sasuke terjebak diantara kedua perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah perumahan elite ditimur Konoha. Sesampainya disebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa, Hinata turun dari Honda Jazz merahnya untuk menghampiri tiga orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan keras padahal diatasnya ada bell. Lama tak ada sahutan, Hinata mengeraskan ketukannya dengan tidak sabar. Sampai seorang pria paruh baya berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun membukakan pintu kayu itu, senyum Hinata merekah dan langsung saja memeluk pria itu.

" _Otou-san_ , Nata merindukan kalian." Pria itu, Hyuuga Hiashi –Ayah Hinata- membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum haru dan membalas pelukan putri pertamanya itu. Sepasang Ayah dan anak itu melepas rindu yang sudah lama mereka pendam karena terpisah jarak dengan pelukan erat tanpa satupun yang mau melepaskan pelukan itu. Sampai sebuah suara halus menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. "Siapa yang datang, Hiashi- _kun_?" Hinata sontak saja melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap siapa sebenarnya seseorang dibalik suara halus tersebut.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada perempuan yang usianya kira-kira dua tahun diatasnya itu. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata onyx yang terpasang cantik diwajahnya. Perempuan itu menghampiri Hiashi dan memeluk lengan Hiashi dengan erat seakan takut kalau Hiashi berpaling darinya.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, Shizune. Putri pertamaku, kakaknya Hanabi. Dan Hinata, Ini Shizune, dia adalah—"

" _Onee_ - _chaaaan_!" BElum sempat Hiashi menjelaskan siapa Shizune, suara Hanabi membuat ketiganya menoleh. Hinata sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Ayahnya dan siapapun perempuan bernama Shizune itu. Ia menghampiri Hanabi dan menarik adiknya itu kelantai atas untuk meminta penjelasan. Sepeninggal Hinata, Hiashi menatap punggung kedua putrinya itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia sempat melihat tatapan tak percaya yang terpancar dari mata putri pertamanya itu.

 **…**

Hinata memeluk erat Hanabi sambil menumpahkan tangisnya dibahu adik satu-satunya itu. Neji yang memang sedang berada dirumah, menemani kedua sepupunya yang sedang melepas rindu. Neji memandang sendu keduanya, tangisan Hinata dan Hanabi membuat hatinya pilu. Neji memang tidak merasakan langsung apa yang kakak beradik itu rasakan, tetapi tinggal selama beberapa tahun dengan Hanabi tentu saja membuatnya tahu apa yang adik sepupunya itu rasakan.

" _Nee-chan_ , kenapa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tidak pernah memikirkan kita? Apa bagi mereka kita berdua tidak penting?" Pertanyaan Hanabi itu membuat hati Hinata dan Neji teriris pilu. Memang semenjak Hiashi dan Hikari berpisah, Hinata tinggal bersama Ibunya dan Hanabi dengan Ayahnya. Hanya saja, saat memasuki kelas delapan junior, Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah keParis bersama paman dan bibinya –orang tua Neji-. Sedangkan Neji yang memutuskan untuk kuliah diJepang memilih untuk menemani Hanabi sekaligus menjaga adik sepupunya itu selagi Hinata tak bersamanya. Hinata memang tahu kalau Ibunya sering berganti teman kencan, yang sialnya itu adalah pemuda ingusan yang berusia sama dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu, kalau Ayahnya pun sama seperti Ibunya. Selama ini, Hanabi dan Neji selalu bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai barusan Hinata sendiri yang melihat kenyataannya. Mereka berdua bertukar cerita tentang teman kencan kedua orang tuanya. Dan berakhir dengan tangisan pilu kedua gadis itu.

"Hinata, Hanabi, tenanglah. Aku disini untuk kalian," Neji memeluk kedua sepupunya menenangkan. Baginya, Hinata dan Hanabi sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Kesedihan keduanya, adalah kesedihan untuk Neji. Tangis keduanya, adalah tangisan untuk Neji. Dan kebahagiaan keduanya, adalah kebahagiaan mutlak untuk Neji.

"Neji- _nii_ , terimakasih sudah menjaga Hanabi selama aku tidak ada." Neji menggeleng pelan membantah ucapan Hinata. "Kau dan Hanabi adalah adikku, Hinata. Jika diParis sana Ayah dan Ibuku menjagamu, maka disini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjaga Hanabi."

Neji sangat mengerti, cobaan yang Hinata dan Hanabi hadapi memang sangat berat. Orang tua mereka becerai saat umur Hinata sepuluh tahun dan Hanabi baru berusia tujuh tahun. Keduanya dipisahkan bahkan sejak usia mereka masih kecil, mereka yang belum mengerti apapun harus rela berpisah. Hiashi dan Hikari yang memang menikah karena dijodohkan diusia muda tentu saja mempunya jalan pikiran mereka sendiri tanpa mau saling memahami. Hikari yang menikah diusia tujuh belas tahun dan mempunyai anak diusia delapan belas tahun tentu saja masih belum bisa mendewasakan dirinya bahkan setelah kelahiran Hinata. Hiashi pun yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun saat menikah mengalami hal yang sama. Sehingga kerap kali rumah tangga mereka ditimpa berbagai prahara besar maupun kecil. Sifat murni seorang Hyuuga yang sialnya sudah mendarah daging didalam diri mereka membuat pernikahan mereka tak berjalan lama. Hanya Sembilan tahun, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Hikari yang membawa Hinata dan Hiashi yang membawa Hanabi.

Tidak sampai disitu penderitaan keduanya. Hinata yang saat itu hanya gadis kecil biasa harus melihat Ibu yang ia sayangi berganti pasangan dengan lelaki berbeda. Dari lelaki mapan sampai lelaki yang usianya jauh lebih muda, dan kebiasaan irtu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Sampai akhirnya saat memasuki kelas delapan junior, Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal diparis dengan Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Megumi orang tua Neji. Beruntungnya, kedua orang tua Neji sangat menyayanginya. Menganggapnya sebagai putri mereka sendiri. Neji yang memang anak tunggal membuat keduanya menjaga Hinata sebaik mungkin. Hinata mendapat ketenangan selama diParis, merasa mendapatkan kembali keluarganya yang utuh. Sampai waktunya ia kembali keJepang dan kembali menerima kenyataan pahit. Hinata menyesal tidak mengajak adiknya pindah dari Jepang, kalau saja ia tahu kalau kedua orang tua mereka akan seperti ini, tanpa memikirkan apapun Hinata akan memboyong Hanabi keParis untuk tinggal disana. Dan melarang Neji tinggal diJepang agar mereka semua tinggal disana saja daripada disini yang bagaikan neraka. Untung saja ada Neji bersama Hanabi, sehingga Hinata tidak begitu khawatir karena Neji akan menjaga Hanabi selama ia diParis dulu. Kalau saja Neji tinggal diParis bersamanya, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana Hanabi bisa meneruskan hidupnya yang berat sendirian.

 _Tou-san, Kaa-san, tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tidak menyayangiku. Tapi apakah kalian tidak menyayangi dan memikirkan Hanabi? Hanabi masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semua yang kalian lakukan.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu, terlihat pula dari suaranya yang terdengar parau. Matanya sudah sembab karena menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menangis dan menenangkan adiknya. Untung saja ada Neji yang menenangkannya dengan Hanabi. Neji dan keluarganya benar-benar malaikat penyelamat keduanya.

" _Okaeri, Hinata-chan_." Hikari yang sedang duduk disofa bersama dengan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata saat melihat keadaan putri pertamanya yang Nampak kacau. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut dibeberapa bagian, helaian indigonya pun sudah tidak serapi saat ia berangkat. Padahal biasanya Hinata akan sangat memperhatikan rambutnya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hikari khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu. "Kau dari mana saja, _Hime_? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Hikari dengan pandangan khawatir, Hinata melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang duduk disofa. Hinata tertawa miris dalam hati, ternyata memang benar pemuda itu ada dirumah ini sekarang.

"Bertemu dengan Hanabi dan Neji- _nii_." Hinata bisa melihat tatapan kaget Hikari, namun Hinata tidak perduli. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa pada kedua orang tuanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hanabi dan Neji?"

"Memangnya _Kaa-san_ perduli pada kami? Bukankah selama ini kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kami?" Tanyanya sinis. Hinata meninggalkan Ibunya begitu saja, tak memerdulikan tatapan heran Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan seruan keras Ibunya. Hinata sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Sudah lelah dengan Hikari dan Hiashi. Kedua orang tua egois itu membuat Hinata ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Hanabi.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya keras sesampainya disana. Lalu ia mengunci pintunya dan meluruh dibalik pintu kamarnya. Tangisnya kembali pecah, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya hancur membuatnya kembali terisak pilu. Ia memeluk lututnya kemudian menumpahkan tangisnya disana. Keadaan keluarganya benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur.

Dimulai dari hubungan Ibunya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian hubungan Hiashi dengan Shizune. Belum lagi keadaan Hanabi yang Nampak sangat tertekan dengan perlakuan kedua orang tuanya. Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Semenjak perceraian orang tuanya, Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata si gadis pemalu yang selalu berlindung dibalik tubuh Ibu atau Ayahnya. Sejak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Hinata menjadi Hinata yang baru. Yang belajar untuk kuat menjalani hidupnya.

Semuanya berhasil, ditambah dengan kepindahannya ke Paris. Tapi pertahanan yang sudah Hinata bangun sedemikian rupa kembali hancur saat kembali ke Jepang dan menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bertingkah.

Hinata meraih figura dinakas kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Figura berisikan foto keluarganya yang masih utuh. Foto dimana Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari tersenyum sambil menggendong kedua putrinya. Hinata merindukan kehangatan keluarga, Hinata merindukan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yang utuh. Hinata merindukan saat-saat bercengkrama bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Hanabi. Hinata merindukan semua kehangatan itu. Tanpa sadar, air matanya kembali menganak sungai tanpa bisa dihentikan.

 _Kami-sama, kenapa keadaan ini begitu sulit? Apa aku tidak pantas bahagia?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Hikari, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya kesebuah pemakaman umum. Sepasang kakinya dengan mantap melangkah menuju salah satu pusara. Angin yang bertiup kencang tidak ia perdulikan, begitupun dengan surai ravennya yang tertiup angin dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tujuannya hanya satu, berlutut dan memanjatkan doa untuk wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Wanita pertama yang membuat Sasuke mengerti apa itu cinta dan kasih saying. Wanita yang sudah lama sekali meninggalkannya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mencapai pusara tujuannya, pusara dengan bertuliskan nama seseorang

.

.

.

… _Uchiha Mikoto_

Ya, pusara itu adalah milik Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu kandung Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya wanita yang memberitahu Sasuke apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang. Wanita yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini karena kehilangannya. Wanita yang saat ini sudah punya saingan, Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, Sasuke bahkan menyeringai bila mengingat nama gadis cantik itu.

Sasuke berjongkok didepan pusara sang Ibu, kemudian menaruh sebuket bunga lili diatas gundukan tanah itu. Menyatukan kedua tangannya didada, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk memanjatkan doa dan harapannya kepada mendiang Ibunya. Cukup lama Sasuke bertahan dengan posisi itu, kemudian ia kembali membuka sepasang onyxnya.

 _Okaa-sama, aku sudah menemukan orang yang kau maksud. Berbahagialah disurga, aku janji padamu, aku akan mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati seperti kau yang mencintai dan menyayangiku. Selama ini, aku mengencani banyak wanita dewasa agar aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu dalam diri mereka, tapi selalu gagal Okaa-sama. Hanya kau yang bisa memberikan kehangatan itu, dan aku berharap, gadis yang kau maksud akan merubah duniaku, akan membawaku kembali dalam dekap kehangatan yang kau tawarkan. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Okaa-sama..._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC xP

Seperti yang Jishin jelaskan diatas, sesuai permintaan kalian ini akan menjadi multi chapter hehe xD tapi kemungkinan paling sedikit hanya lima chapter. Kalau lebih dari itu berarti bonus untuk kalian xP

Daaaaan syukurlah Jishin sedang libur 5 hari xD hihi. Jadi Jishin bisa mempublish beberapa fict untuk lima hari kedepan, doakan saja xP dan untuk beberapa hari ini, mungkin Jishin akan fokus mengetik FF untuk event Indigo Rose, jadi FF ini Jishin simpan dulu ya xP doakan saja Jishin diberi banyak keajaiban untuk memuaskan hati kalian xD jadi Jishin bisa cepat melanjutkan fict ini hihi. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak typo=_=

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview x) Indigoraven-san, Mishima-san, Fans Sasuhina, Guest-san, Dec-chan dan para guest lain xD Reza Juliana233, HipHipHurahura, SapphireOnyx, Salsabila ramadhana, candybar-honey, Jojo Ayuni dan NurmalaPrieska khususnya xD

Arigatou Gozaimashita, salam hangat

Hyuuga Jishin*-*


	3. Chapter 3

_Sepulang dari rumah Hikari, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya kesebuah pemakaman umum. Sepasang kakinya dengan mantap melangkah menuju salah satu pusara. Angin yang bertiup kencang tidak ia perdulikan, begitupun dengan surai ravennya yang tertiup angin dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tujuannya hanya satu, berlutut dan memanjatkan doa untuk wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Wanita pertama yang membuat Sasuke mengerti apa itu cinta dan kasih saying. Wanita yang sudah lama sekali meninggalkannya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mencapai pusara tujuannya, pusara dengan bertuliskan nama seseorang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _Uchiha Mikoto_

 _Ya, pusara itu adalah milik Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu kandung Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya wanita yang memberitahu Sasuke apa itu cinta dan kasih saying. Wanita yang saat ini sudah punya saingan, Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, Sasuke bahkan menyeringai bila mengingat nama gadis cantik itu._

 _Sasuke berjongkok didepan pusara sang Ibu, kemudian menaruh sebuket bunga lili diatas gundukan tanah itu. Menyatukan kedua tangannya didada, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk memanjatkan doa dan harapannya kepada mendiang Ibunya. Cukup lama Sasuke bertahan dengan posisi itu, kemudian ia kembali membuka sepasang onyxnya._

 _Okaa-sama, aku sudah menemukan orang yang kau maksud. Berbahagialah disurga, aku janji padamu, aku akan mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati seperti kau yang mencintai dan menyayangiku._.

.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T semi M (bahasan materi terlalu berat menurut saya._.)**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **Sedikit cuap-cuap lagi, saya kok agak ragu sama ratenya ya-_- salah gak sih ini ratenya? *tuing* materinya agak berat menurut saya, apa saya perlu ubah ratenya ya? Gimana menurut kalian, kasih tau ih aku bingung masalahnya agak gimana gitu ini pembahasannya :O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Matanya yang bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis semalam, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari libur, Hinata jadi tidak perlu memikirkan harus berpenampilan seperti apa saat disekolah nanti.

Mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya agar terlihat lebih segar, masih dengan pakaian ala kadarnya, Hinata turun kelantai bawah untuk mengisi perutnya yang memang sangat kelaparan sejak semalam. Hinata memasang earphone ditelinganya dan mengeraskan volume musik yang terputar dari ponsel pintarnya agar ia tak perlu mendengar ocehan Hikari, biar saja Ibunya itu tersentil sedikit hatinya. Hinata mungkin bersikap kurang sopan, tapi selama ini sudah cukup Hinata bersabar dengan segala sesuatunya. Hinata ingin berontak sedikit saja, agar Hikari tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis disofa ruang tamunya dengan Hikari yang tengah merangkul erat lengan Sasuke. Hinata memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua orang itu yang mengarah kepadanya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Meraih segelas susu yang dan beberapa potong roti isi yang sudah tersaji, kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

"Honey!" Hikari menarik paksa earphone yang menutup telinga Hinata, Hinata berbalik malas dan menatap sang Ibu acuh.

"Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun, dan nanti malam _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama teman-teman _Kaa-san_. Bersiaplah, pukul tujuh nanti _Kaa-san_ akan memanggilmu. Sekarang, _Kaa-san_ harus pergi. Sasuke akan menemanimu dirumah," Hikari menciup sekilas pipi tembam Hinata, kemudian melesat pergi dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. _Shit_! Ternyata Ibunya itu masih belum mengerti juga apa yang ia maksudkan, dan apa tadi Ibunya bilang? Sasuke akan menemani Hinata? Dirumah ini? Berdua? _Oh God_! Hikari baru saja mengumpankan seekor kelinci kedalam kandang macan buas. Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , dan oh _so damn_! Coba tebak apa yang Hinata lihat? Sasuke tengah menyeringai seksi menatap Hinata.

Hinata menelan salivanya sukar. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Huhh, tenang Hinata. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, bu-

"Mencoba menggodaku, hmm?" Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata sambil melirik Hinata dari ujung kaki keujung kepala. Mencoba merekam dengan _intens_ pemandangan indah dihadapannya tanpa terlewat barang se _inchi_ pun.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Uchiha!" Hinata secara refleks langsung membuat pertahanan, kedua lengan mungilnya mendorong keras dada Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia bahkan sama sekali tak menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata. Sekuat apapun gadis dihadapannya, Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria yang mempunyai kekuatan tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Hinata yang tidak seberapa.

"Kau tidak dengar apa tadi yang Ibumu ucapkan? Aku-yang-akan-menemanimu-disini-berdua saja-seharian ini." Bisik Sasuke seduktif dengan menekan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Terserah apa katamu! Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan dirumah Ibuku, tapi jangan pernah kau mengusikku! Aku tidak butuh kau temani, minggir!" Sasuke seakan tidak perduli dengan ucapan Hinata, ia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang bebas pada pinggang Hinata. Menahan langkah gadis itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Uchiha!" Hinata mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong dada Sasuke –lagi-. Sumpah serapah langsung saja meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir mungil gadis itu. "Berisik," Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, mencium Hinata dengan kasar, mata Hinata melotot lebar. Ia semakin berontak dan memukul dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Pria ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Hinata yakin itu. Sasuke yang sudah lelah dengan penolakan Hinata pun mendorong Hinata ketembok dibelakangnya, kemudian mencengkram erat kedua tangan Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia pindahkan kebelakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sekian menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, Sasuke tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir gadis cantik itu bagai candu untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terpesona oleh seorang gadis, dan gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah pasokan oksigennya menipis, namun ia masih enggan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Hinata langsung saja menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila. Dan betapa sialnya Hinata karena orang gila ini akan seharian penuh berada dirumah Ibunya. "Kau—" _Double_ sialan! Sasuke bahkan tidak mengijinkan Hinata melanjutkan umpatannya, ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata namun kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Hinata sudah pasrah, tenaganya sungguh tidak sebanding dengan pria gila ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Sasuke puas dengan aksinya, dan semoga saja itu cepat terjadi.

" _Morning kiss_ , sekaligus _kado ulang tahun terindah_ untukku. Terimakasih," Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Hinata yang masih membeku. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dari bibirnya. Haaaah, sungguh hari ulang tahun yang menyenangkan. Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tidak akan melupakan kado ulang tahun terindahnya hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau hanya boleh berpakaian seksi seperti itu ketika dihadapanku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk keluar rumah ini dengan pakaian seperti itu!"

"Huh?"

.

.

...

.

.

"Dasar gila!" Hinata mengumpat sambil melempar apapun barang didalam kamarnya yang bisa ia lempar. "Mesum! Pervert! Hentai!" Hinata menatap pantulannya dicermin dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah Sasuke berada didalam cermin itu dan sedang ia coba hancurkan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meringis. Pantas saja tadi Sasuke menatapnya seperti serigala lapar, ternyata...

"Hisssttt. Tanpa sengaja, aku membiarkan si mesum itu menatap penampilanku yang seperti ini." Lihat lah tampilan Hinata saat ini. Rambut indigo yang digelung asal yang sedikit berantakan terbawa tidur, tanktop ketat berwarna hijau, dan celana bahan super pendek. Tanpa sengaja, Hinata mengekspose bagian leher jenjang serta paha mulusnya dihadapan Sasuke.

" _Oh damn_ , Hinataaaa! Kau benar-benar teledor!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata baru tahu, pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Ibunya ternyata adalah pesta tante-tante hebring yang bersorak-sorak gembira, dengan beberapa berondong yang duduk manis dihadapan mereka. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang sahabatnya Sasuke saja tidak turut serta dalam pesta ini. Dalam hati, Hinata mengumpat kesal. Kalau tahu pestanya akan seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan mau ikut dengan Ibunya. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berdiri bosan disudut ruangan dengan pandangan menilai. Harus Hinata akui, Sasuke memang benar-benar tampan dengan balutan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans hitamnya. Surai raven yang mencuat-cuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi bumi itu terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah tampan super tegasnya. Hinata sendiri memakai dress berwarna krem tanpa lengan sebatas lutut. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia kuncir tinggi dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut disekitar wajahnya. Riasan tipis turut mempercantik penampilannya malam itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tante punya hadiah spesial untukmu. Tante harap kau menyukainya," Hikari memasangkan cincin platina tanpa permata dijari manis Sasuke, kemudian mencium kilat pipi putih Sasuke membuat teman-temannya yang hadir tertawa-tawa heboh menyaksikannya.

 **DEG**

Hinata memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sebuah cincin? Ibunya serius menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke? Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya, ia memandang Sasuke dan Hikari dengan pandangan kecewa. Hatinya hancur, harapannya pun turut hancur dengan terjadinya aksi pasang cincin tersebut. Dari sudut ruangan, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas pandangan kecewa yang dilontarkan Hinata. Sasuke juga bisa melihat dengan jelas liquid bening yang mengalir deras dari sepasang netra gadis itu.

"Hinata benci _Kaa-san_! Hinata benci kalian!"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan tempat pesta Sasuke berlangsung. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak ditambah dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Hinata merosot didinding lift, ia memeluk lututnya dan menumpahkan tangisnya disana. Keluarganya hancur, hatinya hancur, harapannya pun hancur. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Sangat menyakitkan.

 _Ting_

"Hinata?" Suara itu? Suara yang sangat ia kenali. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi yang menatapnya khawatir. Hinata bangkit dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya itu.

" _Sayang_?" Seruan sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi kegiatan sepasang Ayah dan anak itu. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shizune yang ternyata ada dibelakang Hiashi. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu kembali terjun dengan bebasnya. Hinata tersenyum kecut, harapannya benar-benar sudah hancur. Tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan lagi.

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sama-sama akan membunuhku, dan Hanabi." Hinata tertawa miris sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan Hiashi.

"Hinata, _Tou-san_ —"

"Kalian berdua menghancurkan harapan kami. Kalian berdua tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kami. Kalian berdua bukan orang tua yang baik untukku, dan Hanabi." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

" _Kaa-san_ dengan Sasuke, _Tou-san_ dengan Shizune-san. Hiks, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana." Hiashi menatap pungguh ringkih putrinya dengan perasaan sedih. Begitupun Hikari yang baru saja sampai. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shizune yang merasa namanya disebut, hanya terdiam ditempat.

"Kalau kalian tidak saling mencintai, kenapa aku dan Hanabi dilahirkan?"

"Aku dan Hanabi adalah korban keegoisan kalian. Berlakulah sesuka kalian, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku dan Hanabi lagi. Maaf kalau aku bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian. Aku dan Hanabi akan menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Berbahagialah dengan pasangan kalian. Semuanya sudah cukup menghancurkan hatiku, sudah cukup."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hmm, oke part ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Mood mengetik saya mengudara entah kemana. saya berubah menjadi sosok super sibuk yang entah sibuk apa, sampai saya tidak sempat mengetik. saya butuh pencerahan, yang ini pasti gak sampai feelnya. dan ini pendek bgt gomenne x( saya juga gak dapat feelnya ketika mengetik-_-**

 **Tolong sisipkan review yang membangun semangat dong minna *plak* beri saya pencerahan gitu x"D *tolong anak hilang ini teman teman***

 **ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, sebentar lagi ending kayaknya :O oh ya, apa saya perlu ubah rating ya? takut nih-_-a**

 **saya sedang memproses beberapa fict lagi, doakan mood saya membaik ya *-*b**

 **dan untuk pertanyaan "Sasuke cinta Ibunya" jawaban saya adalah, makna cinta itu kompleks ya._. bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta pada Mikoto seperti dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata '-'b cinta anak kepada Ibu. dan selama hidup Sasuke, hanya Mikoto satu satunya wanita yang benar-benar dia cintai, begitu hihi.**

 **terimakasih yang sudag mereview chap sebelumnya. saya sudah baca semuanya dan terharu x"D**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Hyuuga Jishin*-***


	4. Chapter 4

_Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan tempat pesta Sasuke berlangsung. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak ditambah dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Hinata merosot didinding lift, ia memeluk lututnya dan menumpahkan tangisnya disana. Keluarganya hancur, hatinya hancur, harapannya pun hancur. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Sangat menyakitkan._

 _Ting_

" _Hinata?" Suara itu? Suara yang sangat ia kenali. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi yang menatapnya khawatir. Hinata bangkit dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya itu._

" _Sayang?" Seruan sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi kegiatan sepasang Ayah dan anak itu. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shizune yang ternyata ada dibelakang Hiashi. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu kembali terjun dengan bebasnya. Hinata tersenyum kecut, harapannya benar-benar sudah hancur. Tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan lagi._

" _Kaa-san dan Tou-san sama-sama akan membunuhku, dan Hanabi." Hinata tertawa miris sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan Hiashi._

" _Hinata, Tou-san—"_

" _Kalian berdua menghancurkan harapan kami. Kalian berdua tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kami. Kalian berdua bukan orang tua yang baik untukku, dan Hanabi." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya._

" _Kaa-san dengan Sasuke, Tou-san dengan Shizune-san. Hiks, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana." Hiashi menatap pungguh ringkih putrinya dengan perasaan sedih. Begitupun Hikari yang baru saja sampai. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shizune yang merasa namanya disebut, hanya terdiam ditempat._

" _Kalau kalian tidak saling mencintai, kenapa aku dan Hanabi dilahirkan?"_

" _Aku dan Hanabi adalah korban keegoisan kalian. Berlakulah sesuka kalian, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku dan Hanabi lagi. Maaf kalau aku bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian. Aku dan Hanabi akan menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Berbahagialah dengan pasangan kalian. Semuanya sudah cukup menghancurkan hatiku, sudah cukup._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T semi M (bahasan materi terlalu berat menurut saya._.)**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini kecuali hobby dan kesenangan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ini peringatan keras, sebaiknya dibaca sebelum mulut kalian berbusa memaki saya yang tidak akan saya berikan tanggapan *dueng*. Begini, dichapter ini akan ada hmm gimana ya jelasinnya. Pokoknya dichapter ini akan ada beberapa kata-kata yang kurang ajar, yang saya larang keras untuk kalian tiru! Okay, ini hanya fanfiction, sudah jelas kalau ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi ide absurd yang dihasilkan oleh saya selaku author. AMBIL YANG BAIK (kalau ada) BUANG YANG BURUK (yang ini pasti ada)! jadikan apapun yang kalian baca sebagai panduan agar kalian tidak mengalami dan agar kalian lebih baik lagi dalam melangkah. oke baiklah segitu saja peringatan dari saya kekeke~**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ._.)b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Loving Feelings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tengah malam –sejak kejadian tadi- tapi sampai saat ini, Hinata belum juga kembali. Hiashi, Hikari, Sasuke, Shizune, bahkan Neji dan Hanabi pun tengah berkumpul dikediaman Hikari untuk menanti kepulangan Hinata. Hiashi sudah berkali-kali menelpon maid yang berada dirumahnya, barangkali Hinata pulang kesana, namun hasilnya nihil. Neji pun telah berusaha mencari Hinata sejak tadi, tapi keberadaan gadis mungil itu tidak diketahui juga.

Hanabi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghalau air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dengan derasnya. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya terluka, perasaannya cemas. Semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu. Sampai saat ini, kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki belum juga kembali. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya yang berpisah, jangan lagi pisahkan Hanabi dengan Hinata. Hanabi tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Hinata –lagi-.

 **BRAAKKK**

"Hinata!" Neji yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Hinata saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Sontak semua yang berada diruangan itu menoleh dan langsung bangkit menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata- _nee_. Hiks." Hanabi langsungberhambur kepelukan sang kakak yang nampak kacau. Penampilan Hinata tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Dress yang sudah berantkan, rambut yang sudah tidak tertata rapi, high heels –yang tadi ia lemparkan- sudah patah, dan area sekitar matanya yang menghitam karena _mascara_ yang luntur.

"Hanabi, Neji- _nii_.." Panggil Hinata lirih. Neji yang merasa namanya juga dipanggil, turut menghampiri adik sepupunya itu, dan langsung membawa keduanya kedalam pelukannya. "Kami disini, Hinata." Neji mengelus rambut sepunggung milik Hinata dengan sayang, sedangkan Hanabi semakin sesenggukan melihat keadaan Kakaknya itu.

" _Kaasan, Tousan_ , mereka.. Hiks.. Mereka jahat,"

"Mereka... Mereka tidak menyayangki kita. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Aku, hiks. Aku ini dianggap apa?"

"Hinata- _nee_. Sudah, ya. Hiks." Hanabi mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya berhenti.

"Aku.. Aku ingin mati saja, hiks. Aku.. aku tidak sanggup dengan semua ini," Neji langsung membopong Hinata kekamarnya sebelum Hinata semakin kacau. Ia sudah tak sanggup mendengar semua racauan Hinata yang juga turut menyakiti hatinya, ia merasa gagal menjaga kedua sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

 **...**

 **Loving Feelings**

 **...**

"Kalian berdua puas?" Hanabi menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang membeku. Tatapan matanya menajam, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir menyisakan aliran anak sungai dikedua pipinya. Ia meremas tangannya dengan keras agar emosinya terkontrol, biar bagaimanapun kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya ini adalah orang tuanya. Sedangkan Hikari dan Hiashi masih diam.

"AKU TANYA APA KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH PUAS? PUAS MELIHAT HINATA- _NEE_ SEPERTI ITU? APA AKU DAN HINATA- _NEE_ HARUS MATI DIHADAPAN KALIAN BERDUA AGAR KALIAN SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Percuma. Sekeras apapun usaha Hanabi untuk menghentikan emosinya, setan dalam dirinya sudah berhasil menghasutnya untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya selama ini.

"Hanabi! Jaga bicaramu, kami ini orang tuamu!" Hardik Hiashi. Hanabi tersenyum sinis. Matanya menyorotan kekecewaan yang mendalam kepada kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya itu.

"Orang tua ku? Kalian bilang, kalian orang tua ku? Orang tua macam apa yang tega menyakiti hati anak-anaknya sendiri? Apa yang sebenarnya Kaasan dan Tousan inginkan? Kalau memang aku dan Hinata- _nee_ tidak diinginkan oleh kalian, untuk apa kami dilahirkan dan dibesarkan! Untuk apa?"

"..."

"..."

"... Tidak sadarkah kalian dengan keegoisan kalian? Tidak sadarkah kalian dengan keberadaan kami? Tidak sadarkah kalian kalau sudah menghancurkan hati kami? Tidak sadarkah kalian _Kaasan_? _Tousan_? Jawab aku!"

"Hanabi—" Hanabi menepis tangan Hikari yang terulur kearahnya. "Cukup Kaasan, Tousan. Cukup. Aku dan Hinata-nee sudah sangat hancur. Kalau kalian memang ingin berpisah sejak awal, maka jangan pisahkan aku dengan kakakku. Hanya Hinata- _nee_ yang aku miliki saat ini. Hanya dia yang menjadikanku alasan untuk hidup sampai saat ini. Hanya _Onee-chan_ ku.."

Hanabi meluruh dilantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan kembali menangis terisak. Tangisan pilu Hanabi membuat Hiashi dan Hikari merasa hati mereka tersayat. Mungkin benar, mereka berdua lah yang paling bersalah dan egois diatas ini semua.

"Hanabi, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi." Neji yang baru datang langsung memeluk Hanabi dan mengecup dengan sayang rambut coklat milik Hanabi yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Ia membimbing Hanabi berdiri dan membawa Hanabi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kita pulang ya, sudah malam. Hinata sudah tidur, kau juga harus istirahat." Hiashi dan Hikari samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara Neji dan suara isakan Hanabi. Lalu bagaimana perasaan dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan drama keluarga tersebut? Sasuke dan Shizune masih saja diam, tidak berniat untuk berkomentar apapun. Mereka berdua hanyalah... Orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Loving Feelings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pagi. Sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari celah jendela kamar Hinata membuat Hinata mengerjapkan kedua netranya pelan. Hinata terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut dan mata bengkak karena semalaman menangis. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya agar terasa lebih segar. Ia butuh sarapan, perutnya sudah keroncongan karena semalam ia tidak sempat makan apapun. Setelah merasa tampilannya lebih segar dari sebelumnya, Hinata beranjak turun kebawah untuk mengisi perutnya. Biarlah kalau harus bertemu Hikari, toh Hinata sudah terbiasa merasakan hatinya terluka.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, ia hanya mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hikari disana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke, kenapa pemuda tampan nan menjengkelkan nan mesum nan keren itu ada dimeja makan kediaman Ibunya sih? Hinata menghela napas berat, masa bodoh lah. Toh, Hinata juga berusaha tidak perduli lagi dengan urusan kedua orang tuanya dan pacar-pacar baru mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan retorik yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Kalau Hinata belum bangun, mana bisa dia berada dimeja makan sekarang 'kan? Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Hinata pasti membencinya sekarang.

"Kau sarapan saja dulu. Setelah itu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Terserahmu mau mendengar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa harus menjelaskan ini. Jadi aku tunggu kau selesai sarapan," Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar roti yang sudah ia oleskan selai dan segelas susu untuk Hinata setelah menyelesaikan dialog panjangnya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang masih tertegun untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _Tumben sekali dia tidak hentai. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Hinata!_

Hinata menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis pikiran anehnya dan memilih untuk angkat bahu dan langsung melahap sarapan yang sudah tersaji untuknya. Kebetulan dirinya memang sudah sangat lapar.

 **...**

 **Loving Feelings**

 **...**

"Sudah selesai 'kan?" Sasuke datang lima belas menit kemudian, tepat saat Hinata baru saja menenggak habis susunya. Hinata berdehem tidak perduli, setelah berpikir sambil sarapan, Hinata memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang akan diucapkan Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Siapa tahu, dengan mendengarkan cerita dari mulut sang berondong Ibunya itu bisa menjawab salah satu pertanyaan yang selalu berkelebat dipikirannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Selembar foto, dimana seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna raven, dengan iris onyx yang lembut, dan senyum keibuan yang Hinata yakin kalau wanita itu pasti berhati lembut.

"Perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Dan katakan padaku, siapa yang kau ingat kalau melihat wajahnya dengan lekat?" Hinata menurut saja dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia menatap lekat wajah keibuan didalam foto tersebut, rambut sepunggungnya, senyum manisnya. Mengingatkan Hinata akan... Hyuuga Hikari

" _Kaasan_?" Pekik Hinata lirih dengan nada tidak percaya. Meskipun iris matanya berbeda dengan iris Hikari, tetap saja, seklias Hinata seperti melihat Hikari dengan versi warna mata hitam. Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat melihat pekikan tidak percaya dari gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Dia Uchiha Mikoto, Ibuku. Dan dia sudah meninggal sebelas tahun lalu."

 _ **Deg!**_

Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka. Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekagetan dari gadis mungil itu. "Tidak bisakah untuk tidak memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu? Aku tidak akan fokus kalau kau membuatku terpesona terus!" Hinata mendadak _blushing_ mendengar gombalan kacangan dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke semakin terkekeh geli, Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan untuk ukuran gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Hinata aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali ceritaku ini, jadi kau dengarkan baik-baik cerita versiku ini. Semoga cerita ini bisa membuat hubunganmu dan Ibumu membaik." Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata sambil menatap serius kearah gadis itu.

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Ibumu, bukan karena kami saling mencintai. Tapi karena Ibumu sangat mirip dengan mendiang _Okaa-sama_ ku. Mungkin ini tidak penting untungmu, tapi aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu, alasan mengapa selama ini aku mengencani perempuan yang seumuran dengan Ibumu.." Sasuke menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum lanjut bercerita, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari lelaki itu. Biarlah untuk kali ini, ia berdamai dengan hatinya dulu barang sebentar.

"...Kau mungkin saja jijik denganku yang sering berkencan dengan _tante-tante_ , tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan serius dengan mereka, termasuk dengan Ibumu. Katakan aku brengsek dan semacamnya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sejak awal hubungan kami berjalan, aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan serius dengan mereka. Kalaupun aku ingin menjalin hubungan serius, maka itu adalah dengan gadis yang seumuran atau lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku. Aku ini pemuda normal, Hinata." Sasuke terkekeh geli diakhir kalimatnya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Hinata,

"... Satu-satunya alasanku mengapa aku berkencan dengan mereka selama ini adalah... Karena aku merindukan kasih sayang Ibuku, yang sudah tidak pernah aku dapatkan lagi sejak sebelas tahun lalu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Ibumu, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip dengan Ibuku, tapi juga sikap dan sifatnya. Aku seperti merasa Ibuku berada disampingku saat sedang bersamanya. Maka dari itu sampai saat ini aku masih betah berada didekatnya, bukankarena uang yang ia berikan, bukan pula karena kami saling mencintai. Tapi aku membutuhkan Ibumu untuk menyalurkan rasa rinduku, pun dengan Ibumu yang membutuhkanku untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya kepada anak-anaknya.." Sasuke dapat menangkap raut terkejut yang terpancar diwajah ayu Hinata. Biarlah Hinata mengetahui rahasianya, yang terpenting ia bisa memperbaiki hubungan Ibu dan anak yang sudah diambang kehancuran itu.

"Ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh, Hinata. Aku melihat langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mayat Ibuku yang bersimba darah. Ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh oleh orang suruhan kakekku sendiri, Hinata. Bukankah ini sangat miris?"

 _ **Deg!**_

"Sasuke.."

"..Ya, Hinata. Memang begitu cerita sebenarnya. Ibuku adalah selingkuhan Ayahku. Mereka menikah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kakekku. Dan yang lebih aku tidak mengerti lagi adalah, bahwa Ayah dari Ibuku dan Ayah dari Ayahku adalah kakak beradik. Yang itu berarti bahwa Ayah dan Ibuku adalah saudara sepupu." Hinata semakin menegang dan membelalakan matanya tak percaya, saudara sepupu yang menikah diam-diam?

"Sebelum menikah dengan Ibuku, Ayahku sudah punya istri dan satu anak. Uchiha Harumi dan Uchiha Shisui, itu adalah nama Ibu dan kakak tiriku. Sedangkan setelah menikah dengan Ibuku, Ayahku punya dua anak. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, karena Ibuku memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tapi semuanya memburuk saat kakek dari pihak Ayahku mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang itu. Keluargaku sering mendapat teror, dan berujung dengan kematian Ibuku.." Hinata bisa melihat luka mendalam dari sorot mata Sasuke. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang se _absurd_ Sasuke ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam.

"Selama sebelas tahun aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Meskipun uang dari kakek dari pihak Ibuku dan dari Ayahku terus mengalir setiap bulannya, kakakku memutuskan untuk tidak sering memakai uang itu. Kami belajar mandiri sejak kami kecil, Hinata. Kalau saja tidak ada kakakku, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak sebelas tahun lalu menyusul Ibuku..." Tanpa sadar, tanpa diminta setetes air mata meluruh begitu saja dari onyx yang selalu memancarkan aura intimidasi itu.

"Sampai akhirnya aku menjadi Sasuke yang sekarang, Hinata. Menjadi Sasuke yang brengsek, yang selalu berkencan dengan _tante-tante_ , yang tidak pernah membuka hati untuk seorang gadis. Itu semua karena aku merindukan kasih sayang Ibuku. Kau bisa bayangkan, saat umurmu baru tujuh tahun, kau melihat mayat Ibumu yang ditembak tepat dibagian kepala dengan berlumuran darah dimana-mana?"

"Aku mungkin brengsek dimata kalian, Hinata. tapi asal kau tahu, didala hidupku yang kelam ini, aku hanya mencintai satu wanita, yaitu Ibuku. Cinta dalam artian dari anak kepada Ibunya. dan sebelum beliau meninggal, Ibuku berpesan kalau suatu saat, aku harus mencari perempuan yang seperti Ibu. Dan aku rasa aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi, akumerasa tidak pantas untuk berada didekatnya lagi. Karena akulah penyebab kehancuran hatinya saat ini.."

 _ **Deg. Deg. Deg!**_ Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku dengan detak jantung berpacu dengan cepat. Hinata berpikir bahwa selama ini, kehidupannya lah yang paling hancur. Ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih hancur daripada Hinata.

"... Dan ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang alasan Ibumu, Hinata. Alasan kenapa beliau selalu mengencani anak dibawah umur sepertiku adalah, karena dia merindukan sosok anak-anaknya."

 _ **Deg!**_

"Kau tahu? Ibumu selalu menceritakan kepadaku, betapa dia sangat merindukan kedua putrinya. Kau yang tinggal diparis, adikmu yang tinggal bersama Ayahmu, Ibumu selalu kesepian Hinata. Dan kau tahu? Ibumu juga seperti melihat Hyuuga Neji didalam diriku."

 _ **Deg. Deg. Deg!**_ Lagi dan lagi, Hinata merasa kinerja jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Bahunya kembali menegang, ada rasa kaget bercampur tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan.

"Bukan hanya kau dan Hanabi yang hancur atas perceraian orang tuamu. Tapi Ibumu juga sama hancurnya denganmu. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan kehancuran rumah tangganya, apalagi sampai harus berpisah dengan anak-anaknya. Terkadang aku menemani beliau saat beliau menangis karena merindukan kalian. Kau yang jarang sekali menelpon saat diParis, Hanabi yang bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya, serta Hyuuga Neji kakak sepupumu yang seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi. Dia sangat hancur menyaksikan itu semua, Hinata."

Lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat lengan Hinata kini berpindah kearah pundak gadis itu untuk berusaha membuatnya percaya. "Percayalah, Hinata. Aku dan Ibumu tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan. Dan kalau kau bertanya apa arti cincin yang semalam ia berikan padaku, artinya adalah hanya kado ulang tahun semata. Beliau mengetahui kalau sebelumnya aku memang menginginkan cincin itu sejak lama, itulah kenapa beliau menghadiahkan itu untuk kado ulang tahunku.." Sasuke manatap Hinata dalam. Onyx bertemu lavender, berusaha saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya paling percaya pada Ibumu, Hinata. Berdamailah dengan hatimu, pikirkan ucapanku tadi, jadikan itu landasan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat hubungan kalian hancur berantakan karena kehadiranku. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Yang terpenting kalian kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sesaat kemudian ia mengecup kening Hinata lama. Hinata menegang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Maafkan sikapku yang seenaknya terhadapmu. Maafkan sikapku yang menyakitimu. Maaf juga atas kekacauan yang terjadi diantara kau dan Ibumu. Maafkan aku, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum disela-sela dialog panjangnya. Hinata tahu, Sasuke tidak berbohong sedikitpun tentang ceritanya tadi. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang berada dipundak gadis itu, sesaat kemudian ia mengacak pelan surai indigo milik Hinata. Dan kemudian bangkit untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Oh iya, Ibumu sedang ada urusan untuk beberapa hari. Jadi selama beliau pergi, aku akan disini untuk menemanimu. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku, tak usah sungkan." Kata Sasuke kemudian dari kejauhan. Hinata memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan perasaan tak karuan. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dibalik punggung kokoh itu, banyak menyimpan luka dan beban yang harus Sasuke pikul seumur hidupnya. Hinata mulai merasa... menyesal, karena pernh membenci pria itu bahkan sempat merasa jijik kepadanya karena kepribadiannya yang suka berkencan dengan wanita dewasa seumuran dengan Ibunya. Hinata mulai merasa... bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sampai jumpa dichapter depan xP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minna, maafkan keterlambatan Jishin dalam mempublish fancit ini x( sudah hampir sebulan Jishin menelantarkan fict ini yah-_- maafkan jishin. sebenarnya, Jishin ada waktu luang untuk mengetik dan mempublish fict ini setelah kemarin Jishin publish fict "Time". hanya saja, ternyata saat ada waktu luang, Jishin justru malah sakit x( jadi mohon maaf, ini Jishin sudah publish dan semoga kalian suka huehehehe. Fict ini sebentar lagi akan tamat yeay :3**

 **terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menanti, memfollow, memfav, dan mereview semua fict Jishin. Jishin sedang berusaha untuk menjadi penulis yang bertanggung jawab:3 semoga chapter ini menjawab kebingungan kalian semua ya minaa xoxo**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Hyuuga Jishin *-***


End file.
